


Bangin' Tunes and DJ Sets

by lionheart (cruel_oath)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/lionheart
Summary: “I’ll have you know, I have plenty of fun here at home.”“Sure you do.” Prompto lets out a sigh of resignation, standing up. “Well, I guess I’ll just let Gladio know you’re not interested―”“Wait. Gladio’s going to be there?”





	Bangin' Tunes and DJ Sets

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @mimimint19 on twitter for the FFXValentine's Exchange. Happy Valentine's Day, I hope you like it! <3

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh my god, Iggy,” Prompto says, “you need to loosen up! What better way than a party?”

Ignis rolls his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Prompto, I have an _exam_ tomorrow. I can’t afford a hangover in the morning.”

“Then don’t drink,” Prompto says, like it’s the most obvious solution in the world. “We don’t even have to stay for the whole thing, just long enough for me to beat Noct at a few rounds of beer pong. Worst case scenario, you gotta deal with me being tipsy for a little while.”

Ignis gives Prompto a deadpan look. “You and I both know that’s not the worse case scenario. Do you remember that time at Aranea’s―”

“Okay, okay, I get it. You don’t need to finish that sentence. Seriously though, you’ve been studying for two weeks straight. You need to have some fun before you die, man.”

“I’ll have you know, I have plenty of fun here at home.”

“Sure you do.” Prompto lets out a sigh of resignation, standing up. “Well, I guess I’ll just let Gladio know you’re not interested―”

“Wait. Gladio’s going to be there?”

Prompto stops, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “It’s his party, Ignis. Y’know, he’s gonna be really bummed to hear that you’re not going.”

Ignis narrows his eyes at his roommate. “Let me get changed.”

* * *

 

The party is exactly as Ignis imagined it would be―Gladio’s home is filled with drunk college kids who are either too confident in their academic abilities or have given up hope of passing their exams altogether. He can barely hear Prompto’s voice over the obnoxious chatter and the loud music, forcing him to kneel down so he can talk right in his ear. Even then, he has to raise his voice.

“I’ll be around, ‘kay?” Prompto half-shouts, “Just text me if you want to go home. I might hear it.”

“You’re not seriously about to leave me alone, are you?” Ignis hisses.

“What?”

“You’re not leaving me alone!”

“Dude, trust me, you won’t want me there when you seduce Gladio. Maybe he’ll wanna take you upstairs, y’know…” Prompto wiggles his eyebrows. “Bye!”

“Prompto, you absolute _twat,”_ Ignis hisses, “if you leave me alone, I’ll―”

Prompto’s off before Ignis can finish that threat. He pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a huff of frustration. When he turns his attention back to the crowd, he’s unable to find Prompto.

Ignis lets out a sigh. _Alright, fine. Hope Gladio has something non-alcoholic at the―_

Ignis nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels a giant hand land on his shoulder. He turns, finding himself face to face with Gladiolus Amicitia.

“Sorry, Iggy,” Gladio says. “Didn’t mean to sneak up on you.”

“It’s quite alright,” Ignis replies, quickly composing himself. “I probably wouldn’t have heard you over all this noise.”

Gladio chuckles, leaning against the wall. “It’s good to see you. I didn’t think you’d come, y’know, with exams going on.”

Ignis lets out a nervous laugh. “Well, I thought I could use a study break.”

Gladio gives him a gorgeous smile, making whatever anger he held towards Prompto for leaving him behind disappear. “You want a drink or something?”

“Do you have anything non-alcoholic?”

“Designated driver?”

“Unfortunately.”

They weave through the crowd to the drinks table, where Ignis grabs a can of soda. They end up on the nearby couch, talking over the crowd surrounding them.

“So, you think you’re gonna pass the rest of your exams?” Gladio asks.

“I’m confident that I’m well prepared for them,” Ignis says, taking a sip of his soda. “Thankfully, I only have the one left, and I’m certain it’ll be the easiest exam I’ve taken.”

“Wish I could say the same for me,” Gladio huffed. He crushes his empty beer can and throws it in the general direction of the wastebasket. “I’m really wishing I didn’t skip so many of my history classes right now. I’d probably be boned if Noct didn’t have his notes.”

“Perhaps you’ll learn your lesson and not skip out on your classes next semester.”

“Don’t count on that, Iggy.” Gladio stands up, stretching. Ignis expects him to leave and mingle with the other partygoers, but he offers his hand instead.

“You wanna dance?” Gladio asks after a moment of awkward silence sets between them.

Ignis blinks, fighting to keep his composure. He’s less than pleased when his voice comes out as a squeak. “Sure.”

There’s another moment of awkward silence before Ignis moves to take Gladio’s hand, hoping the blush he felt spread across his cheeks wasn’t too noticeable. He gets up and allows him to lead him to the crowded dance floor, the music drowned out by the pounding of his heart.

A girl in the crowd bumps into him, pulling him back to reality. He just barely hears her half-hearted apology over the music, but all he can focus on is Gladio.

“C’mon,” Gladio laughs.

When Ignis realizes that nobody’s paying any attention to him or Gladio, he allows himself to take the advice Prompto gives him on a daily basis―he loosens up and lets his body move of its own accord. The crowd around them seems to fade away, leaving just the two of them on the dance floor.

Ignis dares to let himself get closer to Gladio, until he’s just inside his personal space without actually touching. Whatever nerves he had left are cast away, replaced by euphoria. They make eye contact, and for a moment, time stands still.

The next thing Ignis knows, their lips collide. He’s not sure who moved first or who initiated the kiss, but he did know one thing―Gladio was kissing him like his life depended on it, and _god,_ it felt good.

When they break the kiss, Ignis comes back down to earth. The crowd around them seems completely unaware of what just happened, too lost in the music to care. When Ignis’ attention returns to Gladio, he finds him smiling, the barest hint of a blush gracing his features.

Ignis returns the smile. He allows Gladio to pull him closer when the music changes to a slow song.

“So, uh,” Gladio says, “you have any plans for break?”

“Other than seeing my family, no.” Ignis rests his head on Gladio’s shoulder. “Did you have something in mind?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime? I mean, it can wait until after break―”

“Gladio, we live ten minutes from each other.”

“Right. Um.”

“Gladio,” Ignis says, cupping his cheek. He makes the bigger man look him in the eye. “I’d love to, but we can talk about that later. Why don’t we just enjoy this for now?”

Gladio smiles. “Yeah.”

Before Ignis knows it, it’s nearly midnight. By now, the more sensible partygoers have left, leaving behind a handful of stragglers. The crowd has thinned out enough for Ignis to easily locate his roommate, who is sitting on the floor in front of the couch. He’s talking to a few of the girls sitting there while the one in the middle, Luna, braids a few strands of his hair.

Well, that took care of one issue.

“I suppose I should take my leave,” Ignis sighs reluctantly.

Gladio smiles, leaning in for a quick kiss. “I’ll give you a hand with Prompto. He looks a little more than tipsy.”

As they approach the couch, Ignis heard bits and pieces of their conversation. Luna mentions something about how soft Prompto’s hair is, making him burst into tears.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Prompto wails. In spite of it being the louder than the music, nobody pays him any mind.

Ignis snorts, rolling his eyes. “I think you might be right about him being more than tipsy, Gladio.” He kneels down in front of Prompto, giving him a light tap on the arm. “Come on, Prompto. We need to get home.”

“D’you guys think my hair’s soft?” Prompto asks.

“Like a chocobo butt, blondie,” Gladio laughs. “C’mon, up you get.”

“Not a chocobo butt,” Prompto mutters. He tries to stand up, only to fall on his rear. He makes a mildly disappointed face before leaning back against the couch, resting his head on Luna’s thigh. “Can’t get up.”

Gladio laughs, lifting Prompto up off the floor without any trouble. He doesn’t complain when he’s thrown over Gladio’s shoulder—he just waves goodbye to Luna and the other girls on the couch before making himself comfortable.

They make it out to Ignis’ car, the silence filled by Prompto’s drunken ramblings. Gladio manages to get him in the back seat without dropping him, shutting the door when he settles in.

“Think you can handle him from here?” Gladio asks.

“I shouldn’t have too much trouble,” Ignis says. “I wager he’ll be asleep by the time we get back, if he hasn’t passed out already.”

“Right. Um.” Gladio scratches the back of his head awkwardly. “So...”

Ignis smiles, leaning in to kiss him gently.“I had fun tonight. I’ll be looking forward to that date.”

“Oh, y-yeah,” Gladio says quickly, “yeah. Same here. Um. Drive safe, Iggy.”

“You have a good night, Gladio,” Ignis says, climbing into his car. He starts the engine up as Gladio turns back towards his place, leaving him with a warm feeling in his chest.

There’s a few minutes of silence on the ride back before Prompto opens his mouth again. “Iggy and Gladdy, sitting in a tree—”

“Prompto,” Ignis warns, “I’ll put laxatives in your breakfast if you finish that song.”

Prompto blows a raspberry in response—or, at least, he _tries_ to. The car falls silent once again until they arrive at their building.

“Oh, Prompto?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”


End file.
